Save Me A Dance
by captainkodak1
Summary: A different sitch for Kim and Ron comes up.


**Save me a Dance**

**By Captainkodak1**

**

* * *

**

Kim sat at the kitchen table filling out the final forms for her to attend Upperton University. She had already sent back most of her paperwork and was finishing up the last of the papers in front of her. The rest of the day would be grabbing Ron around the neck and getting him to start filling out his forms, something of which he had not done yet. She sighed as she put her pen down and stacked her papers. Her mom stepped to her side and placed a can of coke and a place of Nana's lemon squares on the table beside her.

"Do you have everything ready?"

Kim greedily grabbed one of lemons squares and took a huge bite. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the pure pleasure of the taste of the morsel. After slowing chewing and swallowing she took a sip from her coke as she nodded to her mom.

'Yep, just finished the last few, all the rest have already been sent in"

Ann sat down next to her daughter. She was proud of her and her other son. She may not have given birth to Ron but as far as she was concerned he was her son. Years before, the two sets of parents had gotten together and traded some paperwork. If anything had ever happened to one of the sets of parents, the other set would receive guardianship of the other's children. Some other decisions had also been made, but they would wait until later.

"I haven't told you of how proud I am of the two of you. Especially both of you getting into Upperton together; even though you had all the other acceptance letters, even some of your dream schools."

Kim looked dreamily down at her paperwork and smiled a slight smile.

"Yeah, I know there are a lot of other schools out there. But Upperton was the first to accept Ron and they do have one of the better law schools around."

Anne looked down at Kim's hands, reached out and took both of them in hers. Kim turned to face her mother as her mother looked sternly into her face.

"Now, Kimberly Anne Possible, I want you to tell me the truth and don't even try to give excuses. Did you or did you not do something to make sure Ron was accepted to Upperton."

Kim stammered a moment.

"Mom, do you really…."

Anne cut her off.

"Kimberly!"

Kim deflated and slouched down into her chair. Anne waited for her daughter to speak.

"Well?"

Kim nodded a little.

"I did write a letter to the Dean, sort of a letter of recommendation. And I asked a few others to write a letter or two."

Anne's eyes narrowed.

"Just who? Mr. Barkin?"

Kim nodded but didn't say anything else. Anne repeated her question.

"Who?"

Kim spoke in a weak voice.

"Well, like the Governor of Colorado and the…."

Kim voice trailed off as she spoke the last name. Anne leaned closer.

"Who?"

Kim spoke a little louder.

"The President."

Anne sat back.

"The President of the University?"

Kim shook her head. Anne's went wide.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! You did not….!"

Kim slouched down further in her chair. When her mom called her by all three names like that she knew she toast. Extra crispy toast. She nodded.

"The President of the United States."

Anne bowed her head and spoke in a low voice.

"Kimmie, how could you?"

Kim's heart nearly broke. She had gotten pretty good at reading her mother's moods by what she said. The one thing she feared the most had happened. Her mother had gone from anger to something far worse. Her mother was disappointed with her. Her mother's anger she could take, but for her mother to be disappointed with her was something that broke her completely. Tears started to flow.

"But mom! It meant so much to Ron to get into a good school. I KNOW his grades were not that great. But he had improved so much and he had worked so hard. I could not take it for him to get another letter saying no."

The tears were flowing freely now.

"Mom, it was tearing him apart inside. He tried to hide it but I know him too well. It was crushing him. We so wanted to go to school together. I love him so much; I wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with me and go to school with me. It meant everything to him."

Anne rubbed her hand down Kim's arm.

"Kimmie, I know how much he means to you."

Kim started to shake her head but her mother raised her hands and placed them on both sides of Kim's face.

"Kimmie, I am not so old not to remember what young love is like. But the two of you are something very special. You two have had experiences together that your father and I never had nor could ever understand. The two of you are experiencing a love that few ever find."

Kim bowed her head.

"I hear a 'but' coming and I am not trying to be smart."

Anne smiled.

"I didn't think you were and if you were you are not too old or too big for me to take across my knee and don't think I would not do it."

Anne paused for a moment.

"Yes, there is a 'but'. But Kimmie, in every love there is trust, a trust so big and so strong that it is stronger than your love."

Kim turned to her mom and sniffed.

"But I do trust him. I trust him with my life. I trust him on missions, I trust him…."

Anne interrupted her daughter.

"BUT, did you trust him to get into a college you wanted to on his own?"

Kim squeezed her eyes shut in her shame. Tears started to flow again. Kim reached out to face her mother.

"Oh mom I am so sorry."

The two of them heard a noise at the kitchen door. They looked up to see Ron standing there with a letter in his hand. Kim got one look at Ron's face and knew that he had heard everything. Before she could say anything he turned and left the house. He dropped a letter to the floor as he left. Kim started to get up but her mother pushed her back into her seat.

"Kim, you need to wait a few minutes. I don't think he would be good company now."

Kim spun to face her mom.

"But I got to go to him momma. I got to make things right."

Anne crossed her arms.

"How Kimmie? What are you going to do now? He apparently was standing there and heard that you didn't trust him to get into a school together with you."

Kim slumped back into her chair as her mom stood up and walked over to pick up the letter that Ron had dropped. She looked at it a gasped.

"Kimmie? Did Ron apply to any cooking schools?"

Kim looked up.

"A few, he even sent one to a school in London as a joke. He knew I wanted to go to school there."

Anne opened the letter and read through it.

"Kimmie, you better read this."

Anne handed her daughter the letter. Kim took it and gasped as she read it. It was from Le Cordon Bleu London, one of the most prestigious culinary schools in the world.

'Dear Mr. Stoppable.

It is with great pleasure to inform you that you have been granted acceptance to our school here in London. We look forward to …..'

A grin started to spread across her face.

"He…he got in. He got in on his own. He only told me a few days ago he had even applied to this school. He had just gotten his letter from Upperton…."

Anne stood to the side.

"What are you going to do now Kim? You have already told Upperton that you will go there. You have sent in almost all of your paperwork and…."

Kim rushed for the door.

"Right now I so don't care mom. Ron is going to this school if I have to tie him to a seat in the plane. I…"

"Kimberly!"

Kim stopped in her tracks when her mother shouted her name. When Kim had stopped her mother continued in an even voice.

"You are doing it again Kim. You are trying to make decisions for him. Maybe he is willing to give up his dreams to be with you, just as you were willing to give up your dreams of going to school overseas."

Kim stopped and looked at the paper.

"I know mom. I know this is something WE have to decide together. But he has always been the supportive one, always pushing me to be the best. Now, even if we have to be apart I am willing to sacrifice that for his dreams."

Anne stood and smiled.

"Now that's my grown up girl. Now go and find him. DISCUSS this! No forcing and no puppydog pout. Sit down and talk together. If you want help, go see his Rabbi or you can sit down with your father and I or Ron's parents or all of us. But, talk it out. Now go."

Kim gave her mother a quick kiss and ran for the door.

* * *

The sun was warm on her back when she reached the bottom of the ladder to Ron's tree house. She didn't have to search too hard for him. She pretty much knew where he would go. The same place he had gone that night. That same night she told him they needed to grow up. Little did she know exactly how much 'growing up' they would do in the next few days, especially herself. Rufus was sitting on one of the bottom rungs of the ladder. He scowled at her as she knelt in front of him. She reached out to pet him but he shrugged away. She bowed her head, if Rufus was this upset then how was Ron?

She knelt on the grass and put her hand in her lap.

"Rufus, I made a BIG mistake. I know it. I really did something I should not have done even though I thought I was doing it for the best of intentions. I really, really love Ron. So much it hurts. Just the thought of being away from him scares me more that those giant roaches did. I know that I am not the top person of your favorites list right now but I really need to talk to Ron. I really need to apologize for what I did and hope that he forgives me. Please? Is he up there?"

Rufus turned to see the tears shimmering in Kim's eyes. Small tears appeared in his eyes as he raced down the ladder and climbed up to her neck to give her a hug. Kim never thought a hug from Rufus could feel so good. Now if Ron could be as forgiving. Rufus chattered for a moment and pointed up the ladder and nodded. Kim smiled.

"Thanks Rufus. You're the best."

Kim picked him up and gave him a kiss. Rufus swooned off her hand and into the grass. He had a silly grin on his face as he gave her a thumb up. Kim stood and started to climb the ladder. She looked around as her head passed through the hole in the bottom of the tree house. He noticed his slumped form on the couch on the far wall. A slight sniff confirmed her id. She quietly finished climbing into the tree house and slipped over to where he was sitting. She knelt on the floor next to him. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the letter he had dropped and placed it on his lap.

"Congratulations Ron, I knew you could do it."

There was a moment of silence as she waited for an answer. Then the sound of his voice came.

"Apparently not Kim."

She bowed her head forcing the tears back. They would not help here and would most likely to more damage than any good.

"Ron, I don't really know what to say and only you can know how much that scares me. I have a really bad habit of taking charges of things. Sometimes when I don't need to or should. I promised myself and you that I would not do something like this when it came to trusting you or our relationship. Then I went out and broke that promise. I can give you a long list of reasons. But in the end, I did it for me. I wanted you to be with me at Upperton and I didn't trust you enough to get in."

She paused for a moment and started again.

"Ron, I am scared. I am scared of losing you. I am scared of going to school separate from you. I don't like to be scared. It's not who I am. I am Kim Possible; I am not supposed to be scared."

She bowed her head, waited and hoped. Hoped beyond all reason that she had not destroyed everything they had ever had. As hard as she tried for the tears not to come, they still came. She angrily wiped the offending moisture from her face and realized that her nose had even started to run. She heard him take in a breath and knew that he was going to say something. Her whole heart and soul waited on the next words that came from him. Whatever they were she would accept them.

"You know KP; anything is possible for a Possible, even being scared."

She jerked her head up to look into his face and saw that grin she so adored. She didn't know what she liked hearing more; the joke on her favorite saying, or the simple two letter phrase that made her heart jump every time he said it. Only Ron called her that and he was the only one with the right to use it. The tears came in a flood now as she leaned forward and buried her face in his lap.

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry, so so sorry."

Kim wrapped her arms around his legs and held on to them tightly as she sobbing. She felt his hand gently caress her head.

"Shhhhhh….take it easy there KP."

His hands gently pried her arms from his legs and lifted her up. He guided her up and into his lap. She settled into her favorite place in the world, sitting in his lap with her arms around his chest and her head nestled into her spot on his shoulder. The tears had slowed down. Ron reached over and pulled a Kleenex from a box sitting next to him on the couch. He softly wiped her face clear, and then cupping her chin, brought her face up to his. For the first time she looked directly into his face. Those brown eyes were there, but the gaze that was there was unfamiliar to her. There was love there, as there always was, but also anger and a bit of disappointment.

"Kim, I think I know why you did what you did. Believe me, I think it is totally badical that you did all of that just for me. But, as much as I dig it, it still hurts me that you didn't trust me enough to get in on my own."

Kim closed her eyes, bowed her head and just nodded.

"Now we will be going to school together this fall and that is the way it will be."

Kim's eyes popped open and she glared back into his eyes.

"Ron Stoppable! There is no way I am going to let you do that! This is YOUR dream. This is what YOU DO BEST! This is besides being my boyfriend and being the most totally badical kisser in the world. This are what you what to do. If you think I am going to let you get away with not doing this then you best get that thought out of your mind."

"But Kim! You did all those things for me. How is it going to make you look if I don't choose Upperton? I…"

Kim covered his mouth with one finger.

"Ron! Stop! I so don't care about what others might think. I want you to do this. Please do this. For me. For us. I want you to know that I trust you. I have already committed to Upperton for now and I don't go back on my word. There were two schools there in London that had accepted me. I will transfer to one of them for the second semester."

Ron stammered.

"But Kim, I can't…"

Kim silenced him with a kiss. Ron gave into the kiss for a moment, and then gently pushed her back.

"Kim, I have a lot to think about. I don't have to give them an answer for a couple of days."

Kim nodded.

"Okay, but I will not stop trying to talk you into it. Now, we are going to celebrate. Be ready in about an hour, this lady is taking her guy out. NO argument."

Ron smiled in the dim light.

"Message received and acknowledged. Where are we going?"

Kim smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Be ready on time and it's dressy casual. See you later."

She gave him a quick kiss and slid down the ladder before he could say a word. Ron reached down and picked up the letter that was still in his lap. It was slightly wrinkled because Kim had sat on it when she was in his lap. But it was also damp with her tears.

* * *

Ron sat back to try and relax in his seat. Kim had made reservations at one of the favorite upscale restaurants. This one would feature small bands from time to time. They had had a long talk over dinner with Kim trying for everything she was to convince him to take to offer from the other school. Yes, they would be apart but they would survive. But he could not shake the thoughts of being away from her. Even when they were fighting Warhawk and Warwonga, Kim insisted that nothing would ever separate them. Now, if he took the offer, they would be almost half a world apart. He finally told her that he would think on it for the next couple of days. She nodded and accepted what he said. Then she said she needed to step to the ladies room for a moment. A few tears had been shed during their conversations so he figured she just wanted to clean up her face.

Then he looked up to the stage to see Kim walking out with the band. She made her way to the front of the stage with a microphone. After the band took their places a spotlight came on illuminating her in the center of the stage. She composed herself and raised the mike to her lips.

"I know that some of you are surprised to see me standing here tonight. I have only sung on stage a couple of times before but something has come up and I wanted to let someone special in my life know just what he means to me."

She paused for a moment.

"You see, this person has been a part of my life for so long. He has always been there supporting me and urging me on, helping me to become the person that I am. He has sacrificed a great deal to do this. Awhile back, I did something to hurt this very special person, I really didn't mean to but I still did it. Even though I thought I was doing the right thing, I realize now that I was wrong. Now, this one person is still willing to give up on his dreams because I wanted something. I wanted to the two of us to be together at Upperton and went out of my way to make sure he was accepted there."

She paused again then glanced over to where Ron was sitting.

"You see, I didn't trust him enough to wait for him to be accepted to Upperton and asked a few people to write some letters of recommendation to be sure he was accepted. I know now that that was wrong; that he needed to be accepted on his own merit not my wishes. Then I found out that he was accepted to his dream school, not at Upperton, but half a world away in London. You see Ron has been accepted to Le Cordon Bleu London, one of the most prestigious culinary schools in the world. This is his dream and one of the greatest abilities he has is cooking and to deprive the world of his abilities would be a great tragedy."

She turned and nodded to the band and they started into the intro of a song that many knew. Kim composed herself and looked straight at Ron.

"Ron, you deserve your dreams even though I might have to give up mine for awhile. You can do this. This is your dance, this is your time."

Kim started to move with the beat of the music as started to sing. A couple of backup singers joined Kim on each side and slightly behind her.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance.

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance"

Ron sat mesmerized. He knew that Kim had gone out of her way to help him get into Upperton so they could be together. Now she is telling him to go with his dreams even if she would not be a part of it. She continued to sing as the audience was drawn into her words.

"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance."

Kim was now completely into the song. She locked eyes with Ron as small tears fell down her face. She remembered the saying that if she really loved something, she had to let it go free. If it came back, it would be hers forever. If it didn't then it never was hers to begin with. She was letting him go. She would face the music for using her influence to get him into Upperton. He had sacrificed for her over the years, now it was her turn. She settled down and finished the song.

"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)"

As the audience erupted in cheers and applause as Kim put the microphone in its stand and made her way down to where Ron was sitting. He stood as she approached and enveloped her into a hug. She gave into the hug, hanging onto him as if her life depended on it.

* * *

Kim held onto Ron's hand as they strolled through the West End of London. She had helped him move into his apartment just a few blocks from the school. It had plenty of space and more importantly two bedrooms. The second would be empty for the first semester. After a long and heartfelt talk Ron agreed to follow his dream, as long as she joined him as soon as she could. It would mean that they would be separated for the first semester but that was okay. The Sloth could make a fast trip to London when needed and Kim had accepted an invitation to join the student body of King's College with a course of study in pre-law. Ron did have to get a special visa to stay in England for an extended time but that was not a problem for Ron Stoppable. His application for a student visa had been accepted immediately. The Prime Minister and the Queen had both stepped in on his behalf without Kim having to say a word. The Queen only requested that he visit the Palace when he could and bring some of the delicious items she was sure he would create.

Kim looked down at her watch. It was getting to be time for her to leave. They had already planned a number of weekends around what plans they could make now. But they knew that one on one time would be very limited. Most of their communication would be done over the internet though a special video network that Wade had installed. The seven hour time difference would be a chore at times but they would handle it. But most of all Ron was where he belonged.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a smile that warmed his blood to the boiling point. He put his hands down on her slim waist and gazed down into those emerald green eyes.

"You really got to go?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll call you later when I get back, if it's not too late."

Ron smiled at her.

"It's never too late to hear from you KP."

Kim caressed his cheek.

"Okay Mr. Romance, just keep that thought. I'm really going to miss you. I know there are a lot of dance clubs around and I don't know if your school even sponsors a dance or not. But the first chance we can get together promise me one thing."

Ron gave her a quick kiss.

"What's that KP?"

She drew him down for a long warm kiss then placed her lips next to his ear and whispered.

"Save me a dance."

* * *

I post this story on a special day. On October 4, 2004, I posted my first story here at . This is my sixth anniversary of writing Kim Possible fan fiction. I hope over the past six years that I have been able to entertain all of you. It has been an enjoyable and great time.

I came up with this little story after hearing the song used in the story. There have been many stories where Kim had gotten the invite to a special school and Ron had to stay behind. I thought a story where Ron was the one going and Kim had to stay behind.

I hope all of you liked the story, please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The song is "I Hope You Dance" performed by Lee Ann Womack and written by Mark Sanders.


End file.
